Durmiendo al miedo
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Mientras la música suena en la casa de Shindou, Kirino se siente confundido a causa de su amigo, pero sobre todo tiene miedo de que aquello conlleve perder su amistad. Sin embargo, tanto Shindou como su música harán que sus miedos poco a poco se disipen por completo, y también los suyos. TAKURAN.


**Aquí vengo con un one-shot de Shindou x Kirino simplemente porque se me ha antojado al igual que he tenido un poquito de inspiración gracias a Yolanda González Mesa y a su blog/página web que me ha ayudado a superar parte de este bloqueo de escritora, depresión y vacío existencial que tengo desde hace menos de una semana. Puede que algunos no me hayan perdonado por lo que hice, pero espero que disfrutéis de esta cortita historia, algo abstracta diría yo.  
**

**Lo siento nuevamente por ello, y comencemos ya esta nueva historia.**

* * *

**Durmiendo al miedo**

Música. Era lo único que captaban mis oídos, mientras las notas rebotaban entre las paredes de toda la habitación, una seguida de otra, con suavidad y precisión. Con la intención de disfrutar aún más de aquel sonido, cerré los ojos lentamente y sonreí. Si no tuviera que hacer lo que el profesor había mandado de tarea, habría permanecido así durante mucho tiempo.

Pero no me encontraba casi en trance por eso, sino por otro motivo en particular, y ese motivo era Shindou. Shindou Takuto, capitán del equipo de fútbol del Raimon, prodigio del piano y mi mejor amigo.

Y, por si no fuera poco, era la única persona que me ha hecho sentir tan abrumado, tan atemorizado, tan confundido, tan... enamorado.

Así ha sido desde que nos conocimos, o mejor dicho, desde que comprendí qué era este hormigueo que sentía cada vez que nuestras pieles hacían contacto —no más para celebrar una victoria, chocando nuestras manos con entusiasmo—, estas mejillas ardiendo como si me quemara de verdad, y esta sonrisa que esbozaba cada vez que lo escuchaba con atención. Sobre todo, esto último me hacía sentir completamente estúpido.

Exactamente como ocurría en este momento.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿En qué momento comencé a pensar en él como algo más que amigos? ¿Cuándo me había convertido en... _esto_? Y, por encima de todo aquellos pensamientos, tenía unos fuertes deseos por ser algo más que eso, más que unos simples amigos; anhelaba poder traspasar más allá de aquella línea invisible.

Pero no podía, no _debía_ de hacerlo. Tenía que resignarme y aislar estos sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuanto más insistía, más difícil era de extinguir. Hasta tal punto de que esta pequeña llama ha crecido hasta convertirse en un incendio. Y Shindou conseguía avivarlo todavía más, quemándome por completo.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a esconder estos sentimientos cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de dejar de pensar en él?

Entorné mis ojos y clavé mi vista en él, en sus rizos castaños, inclinados levemente hacia delante al igual que su cabeza, con la mirada perdida entre la melodía y las partituras, deslizando sus finos y largos dedos de músico con suavidad y precisión sobre las teclas del instrumento. Como siempre, se veía hermoso.

Mordí mi labio inferior ante el pensamiento recién. Aún cuando se decidió por la amistad antes que al amor, a veces mi mente divagaba en este tipo de cosas, sin tener control sobre él. Quería decirle sus sentimientos, pero no podía, no debía.

Porque tenía miedo de perderlo, a él y a su amistad. Por eso mismo debía de sentirme satisfecho por ser su mejor amigo, y no aspirar a algo más.

—Kirino, ¿me estás escuchando?

Debía de mantenerme callado y sonreír como siempre lo he hecho.

—Kirino, ¿estás bien?

Sentí algo cálido apoyarse sobre mi hombro derecho, y ante aquella pregunta, regresé a la realidad, sólo para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de Shindou clavados sobre los míos y su mano posada sobre el lugar anteriormente mencionado. Lucían preocupados y curiosos.

—Completamente. Solamente estaba pensando en algo.

Shindou no estaba satisfecho con aquella respuesta, lo sé por el modo en que cruza sus brazos y me analiza con la mirada, sin cambiar de expresión. En silencio y con el corazón completamente desbocado, me moví un poco hacia atrás, algo intimidado. En ese momento deseaba desaparecer de su campo visual, que dejara de mirarme tan fijamente. Porque mis mejillas volvían a arder más que nunca, y en lo único que quería hacer en esos instantes era correr de allí.

Pero mi cuerpo no respondía, y sólo era capaz de devolverle la mirada tontamente. Después, una fuerte punzada invadió mi pecho; me costaba verlo directamente a los ojos sin que estos sentimientos salieran a flote.

Jamás pensé que _amar_ diera tanto _miedo_.

"_No me mires..."_, rogué en lo más profundo de mi mente.

—Kirino —llamó él, con voz ronca—, últimamente estás actuando muy extraño. No te obligo a que me lo cuentes, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea. Somos _amigos_, después de todo.

_«Amigos»_. Tiene razón. Sólo somos amigos. Y por eso deseo resolver todo esto. Quiero saberlo, pero tengo miedo.

Por eso mismo, cuando hablé, mi voz sonó estúpidamente temblorosa.

—Oye, Shindou, ¿alguna vez has tenido miedo de algo?

Agaché lentamente la cabeza, entre avergonzado por formular aquella pregunta tan extraña y ansioso por escuchar una respuesta. Inconscientemente, a partir de mi nariz para abajo, mi cabeza quedó hundida entre mis rodillas y algunos de mis mechones rosados. Debía de admitirlo, estaba un poco ilusionado.

—Mentiría si dijera que no lo he tenido —La voz de Shindou llegaba alta y clara a mis oídos, aunque algo ahogada, como si temiera que esos miedos causaran efecto en su voz. Sin embargo, en ningún momento dejó de hablar—. Incluso ahora, tengo miedo de algo.

Parpadeé. Jamás me lo había esperado. Quise preguntar pero, al igual que él no lo había hecho, yo tampoco lo haría, así que no dije nada y seguí escuchando.

—Todo el mundo ha tenido miedo alguna vez, aunque algunos con menos intensidad que otros. Pero ese miedo puede ser superado.

—¿Puede ser superado? —pregunté, pero Shindou sólo se limitó a sonreírme de la misma manera que había hecho durante todos estos años. Una sonrisa de pura amistad.

"_¿Incluso mi miedo ser rechazado por ti?"_, por supuesto, esas palabras jamás salieron de mi boca.

—Kirino, ¿por qué no me escuchas tocar un rato? —propuso el prodigio del piano—. Dicen que cualquier miedo puede ser dormido con la música, y lo creo.

No pude evitar ensanchar mi sonrisa. Aquello era típico de él.

—No me vendría mal relajarme un poco —contesté.

Shindou se dirigió hacia su piano y se sentó en la banqueta. Cerró los ojos, y lo único que se escuchaba era nuestra respiración, yendo casi a la par. Después, aquel ritmo se rompió, y fue sustituido por una serie de notas entrelazadas entre sí. La pieza era lenta, tranquila y pacífica, casi como si estuviese hablándome a través de ella. Me estaba diciendo: «No tienes por qué tener miedo».

"_No, no tengo por qué tenerlo."_

En el mismo momento en que mis párpados cayeron, mi cabeza se apoyó sobre mis brazos, ahora cruzados sobre mis rodillas. Después, no pude recordar nada.

Sólo que, para cuando desperté, había pasado una hora.

—Veo que te has despertado, Bella Durmiente —bromeó Shindou, sentado aún en la banqueta.

—¡Eh! —Traté de sonar ofendido, pero no pude evitar reírme.

"_No tengo por qué tener miedo"_, me repetí una y otra vez en mi interior. Y, sin detenerme a pensarlo de nuevo, adormilado, sin nada más que una sonrisa en mi rostro y un ligero rubor carmín en mis mejillas, por fin le dije las tres palabras que con tantas ansias deseaba expresar.

—Shindou, te amo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el modo en que Shindou se acercó hacia mí, con pasos torpes y con las mejillas encendidas, para luego quedar a pocos centímetros uno del otro y acortar la poca distancia que teníamos, fundiéndonos en un dudoso beso. La manera en que me tocaba —sus labios, sus manos— era insegura, como si temiera que me fuera a algún lado y desapareciera. Al igual que yo temí en su momento.

Tal y como él dijo, tenía miedo de algo, y tal vez por eso Shindou seguía tan cerca de mi, con nuestros cuerpos pegados el uno al otro. Porque, y yo lo sabía, los dos estábamos asustados exactamente en lo mismo. Hasta ahora.

—Yo también te amo, Kirino —confesó él una vez rompimos aquella unión.

Entonces volvimos a unir nuestros labios y no nos separamos durante un buen rato; era demandante, algo más salvaje que el anterior, pero poseía la misma pasión y calidez que nos hizo disfrutar. A partir de ese momento, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo que antes.

Habían crecido juntos. Habían estado apoyándose el uno al otro durante todos estos años. Habían sido amigos hasta hace poco. Y ahora se habían convertido en..._ eso_. No sólo habían cambiado hasta tal punto en que casi ni se reconocían, sino que además ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podían ignorar aquello, ya no podía actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Y, sin embargo, nuestros rostros no mostraban preocupación alguna por ello. No teníamos miedo.

Para cuando nos volvimos a separar, tanto Shindou como yo nos costaba respirar y no podíamos controlar nuestra temperatura corporal. Nuestros cuerpos estaban encendidos, y querían arder más aún. Juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos para luego sonreírnos mutuamente.

—Kirino, ¿sabes? Acabo de superar mi miedo.

—Yo también, Shindou. Yo también.

_"Cualquier miedo resulta dormido con la música."_ Fue lo que pensé.

* * *

**¡Gracias a aquellos que han leído hasta el final! ¿Qué, un poco abstracto (y demasiado rosa, quizás), a que sí? Al fin y al cabo todavía no estoy demasiado acostumbrada a escribir sobre esta pareja (esta sólo es mi segunda historia sobre ellos) y puede que haya habido un poco de OoC o demasiado rosa, como dije antes. Tampoco escribo (apenas nada) escenas "algo subiditas de tono", ya me entendéis. Pero bueno, la frase que me salió en "La Increíble Máquina Aforística" era así: "Cualquier miedo resulta dormido con la melodía", yo ya le cambié la palabra del final; la recomiendo para aquellos que no están inspirados (como yo), aunque la mayoría de las frases son muy extrañas, pero por lo menos te hacen reír un poco.**

**Estoy encantada de recibir cualquier review, mensaje o cualquier otra cosa; me ilusiona recibirlos. Pero por favor, comprendedme de que ahora me encuentro perdida, y ya no sé si continuar escribiendo. Porque tengo miedo de repetir y continuar con el mismo fallo que he hecho y he estado haciendo de modo casi inconsciente durante estos dos años que llevo escribiendo. Por eso, desearía que me contestéis con sinceridad pero también con empatía; realmente, me siento verdaderamente perdida, no creáis que soy una especie de emo o una desgraciada de la vida, qué va. Solamente soy un ser humano, algo más sensible que el resto, quizás.  
**

**Espero que hayáis podido disfrutar aunque fuese un poco.  
**

**Hasta pronto,  
**

**Kirino Sora.  
**


End file.
